luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Theater
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Movie Theater is the thirteenth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on September 26, 2018. Synopsis Grab some popcorn and snacks, because Peashooter and Paco are heading down to the movies! Unfortunately, some zombies are getting in the way, especially those who want to see Mario vs. PacMan Part 3. Plot Peashooter and Paco have made their way to the movie theater, the next area on their journey to gather the Z-Crystals. For some more info, they approach some Cat Guards manning the front, but they start to get defensive saying Mario vs. PacMan Part 3 isn't airing, and that they wanted to see it. But they explain they hate the movie and are there to deal with the zombies, which according to the Cat Guards have recently taken over the theater. So they offer the plants a deal, take down the zombies and they'll introduce them to their boss. They immediately find a group of zombies, terrorizing the theater and requesting Mario vs. PacMan Part 3. Though they have some minor trouble, they manage to deal with them all after cornering the last one in the arcade. They then make their way to the concession stand, where they find Buckethead behind the counter. He tries to tempt them with popcorn, but that ends up failing and he attacks them instead. Peashooter is left to deal with him on his own as Paco checks out the candy. While running, Peashooter finds Kernel-pult trying to conquer his fear of being turned into popcorn; but he stops him and tells him to take Buckethead out, which he does. More zombies show up requesting Mario vs. PacMan Part 3, but with a little trickery they manage to take them down as well. With the concession stand cleared, they make their way to the second level, where they find Diez and Jedediah waiting for them. Jed tries using Diez as a shield from their projectiles, but Diez pushes him aside and gets into a fight with Kernel-pult, leaving Peashooter and Paco to take Jed down. However, they're then introduced to a new zombie, a punk rocker named Dark Spud Potato, and they immediately start running and firing. Meanwhile, Kernel-pult is able to defeat Diez, unfortunately Diez literally goes down with him. The wave then begins at the concession stand, demanding snacks from the Cat Guard. Unfortunately, they can't use their normal methods of attack at the stand, meaning they'll have to try a different approach, and get the zombies while they're serving them. Luckily for them this goes on without much trouble, and the wave is easily dealt with as the last one goes down to Gloom Shroom, who joins up with the others. The Cat Guard then directs them to the boss at Theater 13, whose apparently acting like a superhero, and they know who that is. They take the elevator up, but while on their way there, they're met with a mini boss fight against Whackerjack. Luckily, Gloom Shroom easily takes him down due to his attack being more of an area of effect than a projectile. However, upon exiting the elevator, they come across Factor and run to theater 13. Upon making it their, they find Guitar Guy trying to practice, but Factor corners them. Gloom Shroom is able to deal plenty of damage, but he goes down; fortunately Peashooter and Paco are able to finish him off, as well as Guitar Guy when he decided to attack. With the zombies dealt with, Peashooter and Paco sit down and wait for the movie. Sadly, the boss alarm goes off, revealing the boss to be the mighty Super Brainz. Due to the audience of zombies being unentertained, Super Brainz calls Peashooter and Paco up for a battle. The fight starts and Super Brainz proves to be more agile than any previous boss, adding a few more moves to his already deadly repertoire. Though Peashooter and Paco are able to deal a few blows, they aren't able to keep up and start getting overwhelmed by his attacks. Peashooter finds Gloom Shroom in the audience, and he starts attacking Super Brainz; but despite dealing plenty of damage Gloom Shroom is taken out without much effort. Peashooter continues to deal with Super Brainz while Paco starts searching for Kernel-pult. Fortunately this doesn't take long and Kernel-pult starts attacking, but he later steps away hearing someone talking loudly. The someone being Buckethead, who's criticizing the battle, saying he'd rather watch Mario vs. PacMan part 2, but Kernel-pult shuts him up. Back at the battle, Super Brainz has had enough and initiates zombie plan 5-7-9-Bomb. The other zombies then dogpile the plants and strap a bomb onto them, which is set to explode in 90 seconds. The timer starts going down and Super Brainz starts speeding up his attacks, proving even more difficult for the plants to keep up. The Cat Guards then show up, and tells them they're working on a way to diffuse the bomb. A few more seconds pass, and the diffuser is ready; so Peashooter holds Super Brainz off long enough to make it to the diffuser, and the bomb is dealt with. At this point, Super Brainz makes his last stand and sends the others out to attack, so now they have to finish him off while being pursued. While Paco holds them off, Peashooter checks on Kernel-pult, who's done dealing with Buckethead and happens to find another Kernel-pult packet, meaning they could bring in the big guns, the cob cannon Dolan. With one shot, Super Brainz is dealt massive damage and goes down... or so it seems. Super Brainz isn't finished yet, and informs everyone he's placed an entire array of bombs in the theater, and he must be defeated to deactivate them. The zombies scatter, while the plants pursue Super Brainz. Although he tries, one more shot from Dolan connects, sending Super Brainz flying, causing him to crash into a Ghostbusters cardboard advertiser, finishing him off for real this time. With the zombies dealt with and the theater saved, the Cat Guards congratulate the plants and agree to introduce them to their boss. They take them behind the scenes of the theater, and they take the time to look around before meeting the boss. Eventually they're introduced to the one in charge of the theater, Hatty Hattington, who graciously thanks them for saving his theater and putting on a show while doing so. And as thanks for their work, he gives them the Z-Crystal they came for. As for why the zombies were in such a frenzy, Hatty tells them someone looking similar to Peashooter came to the theater and announced that they were showing Mario vs. PacMan Part 3 in theaters. They realized the person Hatty saw was Bellsprout, and with that they take the crystal and leave the theater. Upon returning to the greenhouse, they find it mysteriously quiet. Going further in they find all the plants on the ground, who say that Imitater attacked them and left to fight some "evil force". They go further in, and luckily Crazy Dave, Wall-nut and the Puffshrooms are unharmed. However, they're notified that Imitater left with Fume Shroom, Gold Magnet and Cherry Bomb as hostages of sorts. They quickly analyze the crystal, and determine due to its fiery attributes the crystal must come from Ancient Egypt, and may affect all the plants from there. With the crystal safely put away with the others, Wall-nut informs them that Imitater ran off to the beach, which just so happens to be across from the theater, so they decide to head there and confront Imitater... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Kernel-pult *Dolan *Gloom Shroom *Chomper *Pitaya *Bloomerang *Twin Sunflower *Spring Bean *Cabbage-pult *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Magnet-Shroom *Chill Will *Doom Shroom *Mac *Laser Bean *Dogtail *Wall-nut *Crazy Dave *The Puffshrooms *Mugalo *Bolbi *Danny Boy *Buccaneer Zombie *Buckethead *Pirate Minions *Ducktube *Diez *Jedediah *Dark Spud Potato (debut) *Flagman *Norm *Newspaper Zombie *Reginald von Hoofenburger *Coney *Whackerjack *Factor *Guitar Guy *Head Zombie *Caput *Ed *Super Brainz (Boss) *Bellsprout *The Cat Guards (Cat Big and Cat Little) *Hatty Hattington Transcript Movie Theater/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes